This invention relates to an electronic apparatus that is capable of entering handwritten strokes.
A conventional handwriting data storage apparatus in which handwriting can be entered is capable of storing entered stroke information in such a manner that a memo or the like entered as handwriting can be stored. Such an apparatus may have a page-turning function or a function which makes possible retrieval by a title or keyword assigned to a memo.
The title or keyword assigned to a memo in the latter of these functions is composed of code information entered using a keyboard displayed on a screen or by means of handwriting character recognition. To perform a search, therefore, the search word is entered as code information in similar fashion using a keyboard or handwritten character recognition. This apparatus conducts the search by executing processing to match the search word or title with the keyword or title assigned to the memo.
Thus, in the example of the prior art described above, a keyboard must be used or character recognition must be carried out when setting the keyword or title to be assigned to the memo and when entering a search word. If entry is made from the keyboard, it is required to make physical use of a keyboard or to perform a special operation such as taking the trouble to call a keyboard displayed on a screen. This is very troublesome.
If entry is made using handwritten character recognition, entry is simpler than in the case of the keyboard but entries must be made while confirming that recognition is being performed correctly. This means that a troublesome operation is still unavoidable. In addition, since processing time is needed for recognition per se, the operator may become impatient when a quick response is sought.
Furthermore, since retrieval can be performed using code information, anyone who has learned the method of use or search keywords can retrieve data. If security is required, therefore, there is need of a troublesome operation such as the setting of a password separate from the keyword. In addition, since character code information is used, the object of a search is limited to characters and symbols that are dependent upon a character code table. This means that marks and abbreviated characters commonly employed in handwriting cannot be used.
The present invention has been devised in view the prior art described above and its object is to provide a handwriting data storage apparatus in which retrieval can be carried out using handwriting data without requiring the use of a keyboard or character recognition for the purpose of data retrieval.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a first data storage apparatus comprising input means for entering stroke data, key-stroke setting means for setting a key stroke from the stroke data entered by the input means, memory means for storing the key stroke and the stroke data that have been entered by the input means in individual groups of predetermined units, retrieval means for retrieving a key stroke that matches a search stroke entered by the input means, and first search-result display means for displaying stroke data contained in a group corresponding to the key stroke found by the retrieval means.
In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus further includes key-stroke display means for displaying information relating to all key strokes that have been stored in the memory means, selecting means for selecting a desired key stroke from key strokes displayed by the key-stroke display means, and second search-result display means for displaying stroke data contained in a group corresponding to the key stroke selected by the selecting means.
A second data storage apparatus according to the present invention comprises a processor, a display unit, a coordinate input unit, a data memory for storing input data, and a program memory for storing a program executed by the processor, wherein the program memory includes a program code of an input step of entering stroke data and storing the stroke data in the data memory in individual groups of predetermined units, a program code of a key-stroke setting step of setting a key stroke from among the stroke data entered at the input step and storing the key stroke in the data memory group by group, a program code of a retrieval step of retrieving a key stroke that matches a search stroke entered at the input step, and a program code of a first search-result display step of displaying stroke data contained in a group corresponding to the key stroke found at the retrieval step.
In a preferred embodiment, the program memory further includes a program code of a key-stroke display step of displaying information relating to all key strokes that have been stored in the data memory, a program code of a selecting step of selecting a desired key stroke from keys strokes displayed at the key-stroke display step, and a program code of a second search-result display step of displaying stroke data contained in a group corresponding to the keystroke selected at the selecting step.
A method of retrieving data in a data storage apparatus according to the present invention comprises an input step of entering stroke data and storing the stroke data in memory means in individual groups of predetermined units, a key-stroke setting step of setting a key stroke from among the stroke data entered at the input step and storing the key stroke in the memory means group by group, a retrieval step of retrieving a key stroke that matches a search stroke entered at the input step, and a first search-result display step of displaying stroke data contained in a group corresponding to the key stroke found at the retrieval step.
In a preferred embodiment, the method further includes comprises a keystroke display step of displaying information relating to all keystrokes that have been stored in the memory means, a selecting step of selecting a desired keystroke from keystrokes displayed at the keystroke display step, and a second search result display step of displaying stroke data contained in a group corresponding to the keystroke selected at the selecting step.
In accordance with the data storage apparatus and retrieval method used in this apparatus described above, a search is conducted by stroke data. Consequently, a keyboard is unnecessary and handwriting data can be used in retrieval directly without the need for character recognition. As a result, data can be entered easily and searches can be conducted at high speed.
Further, with the disclosed apparatus and method, the operator is capable of retrieving easy-to-use symbols and abbreviated characters intuitively. This makes the apparatus and method very easy to use.
Furthermore, strokes may be combined freely. This means that a security function can be provided if strokes known only to a specific operator are used as key strokes.
Furthermore, by virtue of the fact that stored key strokes are displayed, key strokes can be utilized as an index.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.